Ya Cant Have Everything
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: Ulquiorra loves Grimmjow but Grimmjow is going out with Ichigo. When Ulquoirra finds out, he loses his cool. Taken place in Hueco Mundo...for once. Not sure if i want to continue with one...just a random topic really.
1. Chapter 1

It was in the middle of a meeting when I realized that I am in love. Who you might ask? Well I can hardly believe it myself that I am in love with Grimmjow…yes Grimmjow. I still can't believe it but as I sit here and stare at his beautiful face my love for him grows stronger. I would confess to him but im to scared, ya that's right; the ruthless 4th espada is scared.

I mean who wouldn't be scared to admit that you love someone like Grimmjow, and then he hates my guts so it's kind of hard to tell him without him trying to fight me.

I just sighed for the 5th time today making Grimmjow look over at me with those blue eyes of his. Our eyes met for a second blue clashing with green. I decided to give a small smile (a real small one), he raised an eyebrow in confusion but then he mouthed the words fuck off.

Ya that one hurt just a little, he looked away leaving me there thinking what I did wrong. Maybe I should just give up on him, there's no way that Grimmjow could like me back anyway….right?

"With that meeting dismissed", Aizen said.

Everybody got up pushing their chairs back and walking out. I made sure I was the last one out; I was heading to the door when Gin grabbed my shoulder.

"What do you want Gin? I asked irritated, I honestly wanted to go to my room and sulk.

~oooo Ulqi-chan you don't have to be like that ya know~ Gin whined "I only came over to help ya out", he said again.

"Help me with what", I asked curiously what could he possibly help with other than my love problem.

"I know who ya like Ulqi", Gin said with a sly grin on his face.

I could feel my face getting hot, how does he I know I like Grimmjow. "I don't like anybody", I lied looking down to my feet.

"It's Grimmjow isn't", Gin said; he laughed when he saw my face red as a tomato.

"I knew it, but I can help ya", Gin said.

"Help me with what"? I asked looking at Gin confusion written all over my face.

"Jeez and I thought Grimmjow was dense"…"Help you get with Grimmjow", he said

"Really and how are you going to do that", I asked. "Because it seems to me that he hates my guts", I said, remembering what he said during the meeting.

"Well you never know until you try, but I heard he going hunting today maybe you should ask him if you could tag along", Gin said

I thought about it for a moment, maybe he would let me go if asked nicely I mean he doesn't hate me that much.

"I guess I could try", I said with little hope in my voice. I started to walk out the door but Gin said something else.

Before Gin walked out he said one more thing…"Oh and Ulqi-Chan remember you can't get everything you want", he said before leaving.

While I was walking to Grimmjow's room, I was thinking about what Gin told me. It was like he was trying to warn me or something, but where just going hunting; I just shook it off; when I reached the door I knocked twice. I was starting to get nervous what if he tells me no, or tells me to fuck off like he said during the meeting. You know what forget it; I turned to walk away when the door opened revealing Grimmjow with just his hakama on.

"What do you want", he asked, clearly annoyed that Ulquiorra was the one knocking on his door.

"A…Are you going hunting", I asked my voice cracking, I was so nervous.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, what with him today; 1st he smiles at me during the meeting, 2nd he's blushes every time I talk to him and 3 he was stuttering like he was nervous or something. Oh and why does he want to know if im going hunting?

"Ya im about to leave, why"? I asked

Ulquiorra shuffled his feet before he answered…"I was just wondering if I could go with you", he asked with his head down, his face red.

Did he just ask me to if he could go, seriously what is up with him, and there he goes his face was red. I thought about it before I answered. His real plan was to meet Ichigo, but I guess I can let him come it's not like he's going to interfere with me and Ichigo.

"Sure, but I only hunt in, my release form", I said. Knowing how Ichigo likes to play with my hair.

W…What I thought to myself did he really just said yes. I lifted my head up to look him in the eyes, god he was amazing. I could stare at his face for hours and not get bored at all. I was so busy looking at him that I didn't hear what he said.

"Sorry, what did you say", I asked trying to compose myself.

Grimmjow came out and closed the door behind him…"I said come on", and with that we headed down the hallways and out the door.

When we were outside I asked him where he usually hunts; he pointed over to the forest on the south side of the building.

I watched him as he pulled Pantera out, I don't know why but I love seeing Grimmjow in his release form. That beautiful long hair was so pretty, and the way his ears prick up to the slightest sound. I heard him say Grind Pantera, then I watched as he transformed when he was done he looked back at me.

"Arnt'cha gonna change I don't want you slowin me down", Grimmjow said with a smirk.

I was laughing on the inside, did he honestly think that I was slow…please. But on the outside I was kind of self-conscious of my resurrection well the 2nd one that is. No one as seen it, not even Aizen.

"Are you sure"? I asked him; I will change but only for Grimmjow, he would be the 1st person to see this.

"Will ya just hurry up, it can't be that bad anyway", Grimmjow said.

I pulled out my sword pointing it in the direction Grimmjow was standing; he looked at me with curiosity on his face, his ears up listening.

"Enclose Murcielago", I said

I backed up a bit the pressure was too much for me, for a minute I couldn't even see Ulquiorra it was just a huge green and black blur; then it started to rain (green rain)….wait a minute it doesn't rain in Hueco Mundo. I looked over at Ulquiorra there where 2 horns on his head, and wings black as night; and the tears on his face got bigger; what got me the most was the color of his eyes…there were no longer green there where yellow.

Once the rain stopped I didn't know what to say, it was like a complete different person standing in front of me.

"Is this really your release form", I asked cautiously

Ulquiorra turned his gaze to me, and my instinct told me to run like hell but it was like I was in a trance.

"No, this is my second", Ulquiorra said blushing. Grimmjow watched him, his black tail going back in forth in nervous manner.

"Wait, you have a second? I asked….wonder what his 1st looks like.

"Y...Ya I do", Ulquiorra said looking back Grimmjow with those eyes.

Grimmjow looked away…"Well come on", he said; he got on all fours and started to run towards the forest.

I was kind of surprised that Grimmjow wasn't as scared as I thought he would be. I jumped from the ground stretching out my wings; I can't remember the last time I took this form it felt good though to be in my true form. I flew above Grimmjow as he ran, he was indeed fast in his release form; it's kind of surprising. When we reached the forest Grimmjow stopped to look up at me. I flew down landing on my feet gently, "What", I asked.

I heard him sigh "I didn't really come out here to hunt", Grimmjow confessed.

I was taken aback, if we didn't come here to hunt then….wait did he finally realize I love him and he wants to confess to me to. My tail whipped back and forth in excitement, and my chest was feeling all tingly…but everything stopped when Grimmjow said he came here to meet somebody.

"T…To meet somebody…who"? I asked who could he possibly be meeting out here in the middle of the forest. That's when I felt his spiritual pressure…..Ichigo Kurosaki, why was he here?

Grimmjow turned to his Ichigo his lover; he looked back at Ulquiorra who was staring death glares at Ichigo.

"Why is he here"? I said coldly, I can feel myself getting angrier by the minute. This person caused me so much pain and agony; I promised myself if I ever see him again I WOULD kill him. But realizing what was going on I was in no position to kill anybody.

Grimmjow stood in front of Ichigo protectively; he saw the way Ulquiorra was looking at Ichigo. Grimmjow knew what happened between them and kind of knew what Ulquiorra was feeling…revenge.

"Ulquiorra", I said calmly I took a step forward to him, but he took a step back.

"Why is here", Ulquiorra said again.

"Ulquiorra you can't tell anybody that I come here okay, it's more of like a secret meeting", I said. I looked back at Ichigo who staring intently at Ulquiorra. "You have to understand, he's my..." I hesitated at that part unsure if I should tell him or not.

"Go ahead tell him", Ichigo said from behind me. He was looking dead into Ulquiorra's yellow eyes.

I sighed…"He's my lover"; I said….I saw the shocked look in Ulquiorra's eyes, and the way his tail stopped swinging.

"L…Lover's", I said quietly…I took a step back again. Im such an idiot why would I ever think that Grimmjow could love me back of course he wouldn't. Another thing popped in my mind, why would Grimmjow want me to come with him if he knew that Ichigo was going to be here….

"Why", I asked

"Why what", Grimmjow asked.

"Why would you want me to meet him, did you think I would make up with him or something", I said.

"No, I thought you wanted go hunting so that's why I stopped so you could go ahead", Grimmjow said…."Im confused if you didn't come here to hunt then why did you want to go", he asked again.

"I came here to….you know what just forget", I said. I turned away spreading my wings, jumping from the ground I left not looking back at the person that I loved dearly. A tear falling from my eyes and down my cheek, then I remembered what Gin told me before I left.

"_Oh and Ulqi-Chan remember you can't get everything you want",_

I guess I can't get whatever I want…

Once my feet hit the ground in front of the entrance I didn't bother changing back, I just didn't have the energy. As I walked to my room I passed a lot of the espada, I could hear them gasping at my true form. I saw the scared look on their faces. This is the downfall of my resurrection people see me as a monster, there all scared and I hate it.

I finally got to my room when I opened the door I found Gin sitting there on my bed waiting for me.

~Ulqi-Chan~ Gin said "How did it go hmmm", he asked.

I don't know why but seeing Gin here and him asking me these questions was pissing me off greatly. It's like he was doing this on purpose…knowing Gin he probably is.

"Get out", I said walking up to him my eyes filled with anger.

~But I want to know what happened~ Gin whined.

"GIN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM NOW", I yelled, I was just too pissed off at the moment to be interrogated by him.

Gin flinched back a bit, he never heard Ulquiorra raise his voice let alone curse at all. So he did what I said. He wasn't in the mood to die yet.

I watched as Gin left my room and then I completely lost I started to throw things against the wall to let the anger and sadness out. I just couldn't take it… all these emotions. I hate feeling like this, I slid down the wall; my head laying against my knees I covered my body with my wings shutting myself out from the world as cried the rest of the night.

BACK AT THE FOREST

"Ichigo", I said breaking the kiss we just shared.

"What, why'd you stop", he said as he played with my hair.

"I have to go back", I said. I started to get up; I was kind of worried about Ulquiorra actually. The way he acted was completely different and I didn't like it. I also wanted to know why he came out here what his REAL reason was.

Ichigo grabbed my arm brutally "You better not be thinking about him", he hissed.

I know this sounds bad but Ichigo has been very abusive lately and I can't understand why though. I mean I would say something and he would get so offended by it, at one point I wanted to break up with him but I was too scared to. Besides he looks like the type to lash out on if you did that, so I kept quiet and just dealt with it.

"Im not im just tired that's all", I lied, and I smiled.

Ichigo stared at me to see if I was lying, he let go of my arm….im guess he was satisfied that I telling the truth.

Before I left Ichigo told me to meet him here again tomorrow I told him sure.

When I got back everyone was starting at me like I was crazy or something. I saw Gin in the hallway so went over and asked him what is up with everyone. He explained to me that Ulquiorra was throwing a fit about something. But since I was the only person he was with, everyone thinks I did something to him.

After Gin left I walked to Ulquiorra room to figure out what the hell was going on.

I knocked on the door, but it was open surprisingly…what? Ulquiorra door was never unlocked.

When I walked in there where stuff all over the place broken glass, furniture, and even the pictures on the wall was on the floor. He looked to the other side of the room and saw Ulquiorra there covered by his wings.

Ulquiorra?


	2. Chapter 2

**Go to bottom for the note =}**

"Ulquiorra?" I asked cautiously. I walked closer to him, once again my instincts were telling me to run like hell. But I just couldn't he looked…broken. I reached out and touched his wing, and the next thing I know my back was against the wall with Ulquiorra hand around my neck.

His wings flaring up in an imitating manner, and his eyes filled with anger; but there something else in them but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"What the hell do you want", Ulquiorra yelled.

I on the other hand was scared shitless, 1st of all since when does Ulquiorra curse let alone raise his voice at people. He was always calm and collected, now it was like staring into a mirror. But I couldn't let that get in my way; I came here for a reason. I pulled myself together and the little confidence that I had and answered him.

"I came here to ask you something", I said warily. I could tell that he was getting annoyed because the grip on my neck got tighter. Taking his silence as a yes…

"Why did you fly off earlier", I asked. He let me go instantly after I asked him.

~U~

How could he ask me why I flew off, you idiot; let go him he not the worth the kill anyway I thought myself. I backed away from him, and then I stared at him in the eyes….those beautiful eyes.

"You wanna know the real reason I flew off", I said. I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and the way my tail started to twitch back in forth nervously.

~G~

I was still against the wall staring back at those yellow eyes, my own tail flicking back in forth, nervously waiting for Ulquiorra's answer. Then he spoke….

"Because seeing you with someone else, is like having someone ripping off my wings", he said sadly, I watched as the tears rolled silently down his face. Then he started to yell again.

"I hate it, I hate feeling this way, so fucking helpless, angry, and obsessed over you", he shouted

I was confused what the hell was he talking about. How is this my fault…?

"Wait a minute, what do you mean because of me", I asked confused as ever.

~U~

Has he lost his damn mind, did Grimmjow just honestly say that? He really was a dumbass but I still love him.

"You damn idiot", I said lowering my voice to a whisper…."It's your fault because I love you, and your making me feel all these damn emotions that I don't understand".

~G~

Hold up rewind here, did Ulquiorra just say he loves him….WHAT?

"U….Ulquiorra, im flattered but I can't", I started, and I was going to say more but the look on Ulquiorra was unbearable. He looked completely defeated and sad.

~U~

"Look U-GET OUT! I shouted I was in too much pain (emotionally and mentally) to deal with this. I just can't it was too much.

"Ulquiorra, will ya just listen", I heard Grimmjow say.

I spread wings higher in menacing manner….more like a warning. "Get the Hell out", I said again.

Grimmjow couldn't help but obey Ulquiorra because if he didn't he was pretty sure he was going to die. Before walking out the door Grimmjow whispered a sorry before walking out.

I watched as Grimmjow left my room, I could feel my chest getting tighter and my eyes started to water.

I walked back to the corner that I was sitting in; taking the position I did before…_I guess I can't have everything I want,_ I thought to myself

**Hey yah guys a I was reading this just now and im like…..I really like XD So im going to start it back up again. However I've never tried writing two stories at a time because I would prefer to stay focus on one story. Eh but I'll do it this time…plus people asked to continue this story so hey what the heck ne?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright third chapter! Let's do this thing =3_

I don't know how long I sat in that corner but when I looked up the sun was shining through the window. I stood up slowly and noticed that I was still in my release form; changing back I headed to go take a shower as the water ran over my body I started to think about yesterday. What the hell came over me, I never thought in my entire life that I would feel the emotions I felt. Not to mention throwing a fit about what happened.

"This is ridiculous". I stepped out the shower, got dressed, and headed to the meeting room. I mean come on just because I had fit yesterday doesn't mean that I need to slack off. As I walked out the door the first thing I saw was Gin creepy smile staring me in the face…..I seriously don't feel like listening to him.

"Ne….Ulqi-Chan ya kicked me out yesterday", he whined that playful smile on his face. I looked at him my face blank as I tried to walk past him, like I said before I wasn't in the mood for him.

"You weren't supposed to be in my room anyway", I said as I continued down the hallway with him tagging along close by.

"Hmm I just wanna know what happen", Gin said innocently. I kept walking knowing full well that Gin knew what happened, hell he was pretty sure all of Hueco Mundo know what went down yesterday with all that yelling I did.

"It's too bad ne….I think that yall look perty cute hnn", Gin commented. I didn't know how but my body just reacted on its own and Gin was against the wall with my hand around his throat. I know this is so wrong because he could easily overpower me if he wanted but the thing he was saying was seriously pissing me off.

"Say another thing", I hissed as I glared at him my eyes narrowing slightly.

"Okay okay no need to get all riled up", Gin said nervously as I let go of his neck and continued on to the meeting room.

As soon as I entered the room I saw Grimmjow already sitting in his chair slumped over his head resting on his arms. I wanted so bad to brush back those stubborn strands of hair hanging in his face, I bet Ichigo gets to do anything to him. Gets to touch his hair, his face, his skin, just everything; it wasn't fair Ichigo doesn't even live here, not even in this dimension. How come he can do that and not me, I knew Grimmjow longer than he'd ever known.

"Something wrong Ulquiorra?" Szayel asked sensing the others high change in retisu. I realized that I was flipping out again and calmed myself down before something happens.

"No…nothing at all", I answered as I walked over to my chair and sat down. I tried so hard you guys and I mean seriously tried not look over at Grimmjow but it didn't work because my eyes slowly looked over to see Grimmjow sleeping soundly. That face of his could put a god to shame it was so structured and tanned and just….perfect.

I tore my gaze from him as soon as I saw his eyes crack open as Aizen made his way to his thrown. I looked up to see Aizen eyeing me down and I immediately looked at the table. Jeez I was in for it I knew that Aizen liked me a lot and he probably heard me screaming like a jack yesterday. This is the last thing I wanted I mean yah Aizen created him and that crap, but something about the man didn't go right with me.

The meeting went on nothing really worth listening to but knowing me I had to listen to every word. When Aizen finished I chance my luck and took another look at Grimmjow was staring dead at me, oh god I did not expect that. I quickly turned my gaze to the floor my face turning red just great I thought, why in hell did I have to fall in love with him….of all people.

"Ulquiorra"…. I looked up to Grimmjow then to Aizen, I tried to hold back the smile that was trying to form on my face.

"I need to speak with him as soon as im done you may have you're turn," Aizen said icily as he looked from him then to me. I don't know if Grimmjow sensed it but I heard a lot of jealously in his voice to think that the mighty "God" got jealous over something so trivial. I watched as Grimmjow muttered something under his breath before walking out the door.

"You needed something Aizen-sama?" I asked as I looked up to Aizen who looked unhappy with something.

"Tell me Ulquiorra where you the one causing such a ruckus?" he asked his chin resting on his hands.

"…Yes sir it was", I said quietly. I don't know what Aizen intends to do but I hope it was nothing…..perverted. Remembering what happened last time I did something wrong he tried to kiss me and was very awkward because Gin just so happened to be walking into the meeting room and saw us. He got all mad at Aizen and ran of tears running down his face and shouting like an idiot.

"Hmm I would expect that from the Sexta," Aizen mused. Hearing this made my face turn red again just thinking about Grimmjow got me like this.

"Yes but it was because of him that made me….._ What's the right words for that….lost control, overdid it, lose my fucking mind…._

"Flustered?" Aizen said that sly grin forming on his face. Flustered I thought….I yell at Gin and nearly killed Grimmjow because I was _Flustered?_

"Uh...I….I guess", I answered pretty dumbly as I stared at the floor. I heard him chuckle at this before I heard footsteps and realized he was in front of me.

"My dear Quarto for someone like you to act out is not like you at all", he said as he lifted my chin so I could look him in the eyes. I didn't know how to reply to that so I just kept quiet I mean seriously I knew I wasn't in my right state of mind yesterday….hell everybody knows.

"I think you should solve this little problem of yours before it gets….out of hand", he said.

"Yes sir", I muttered he let go of my chin before waving his hands dismissively, but before I opened the door to walk out he said something else.

"Do you love him?" Once again I felt my face get hot I would prefer not to spout my love life to people, but because Aizen asked….I didn't have a choice.

"Yes….I do", I said softly.

"Hmmm you may go", he said.

Yah so that wasn't awkward at all I thought as I walked out the door, this is getting too complicated. All this craziness is getting out of control; im always blushing when someone's mentions his name, and stuttering like an idiot in front of him, all of this is just ridiculous. "Maybe I should just…give up".

"Ya know I never thought that you would be the giving up type"… I turned around at the sound of that beautiful voice.

"Grimmjow"….

**Yah so were going somewhere with this….excited =D Review guys, tell me if im on the right track here. Just wanna make sure the story won't fall apart because I forgotten about it since the summer =3**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	4. Chapter 4

Stupid ass meeting I thought to myself as I put my head down on the table. Why did that asshole Aizen have to hold these things in the mornings? I actually came here early just so I can sleep until everyone got there. I also came here early because I really needed to think about what happened with Ulquiorra. I wasn't even sure that _was _Ulquiorra yesterday I mean the way he acted was completing shocking.

"_I hate it; I hate feeling this way, so fucking helpless, angry, and obsessed over you", _

The words he yelled at me yesterday is seriously getting to me, I'd never seen Ulquiorra so upset over something like this.

"_It's your fault because I love you, and your making me feel all these damn emotions that I don't understand"_

He said that he loved me that it was my fault for the all things that he felt. I didn't even know that Ulquiorra could feel something so strong as love; don't know about yall but it shocked the hell out of me. I mean I wouldn't mind dating Ulquiorra because I did have feelings for him before but I just gave up because I could never see him coming around to actually love him back.

However there was a problem….an orange problem. Ichigo, he was a nice guy once you got over the whole "Your shinigami and I im not supposed to be with you" thing. I honestly didn't give a shit about that, but when I think about it I got a better chance with Aizen finding out that I was dating Ulquiorra and "not" get killed than with Ichigo. Besides I was starting to lose interest in Ichigo….aka I was getting tired of the other being so rough.

Tch you think a big bad guy like me would like to be rough but I really don't. I would prefer a more gentle relationship with someone…..someone like Ulquiorra. I should probably tell Ichigo when I go out again to "hunt" and not in my release because knowing Ichigo he's probably going to try and start something I didn't want to do.

I sighed and my ears perked up at the sound of someone walking in, I heard the chair from across mine pulled back and I instantly knew that Ulquiorra was here. I knew that the other was looking at me….he could just tell, so he cracked open an eye to see emerald for split second before they looked away. This is gonna be pretty fun to tease him a little before things started to get serious I thought as Aizen sat on his "mighty" throne.

After the meeting was finished I decided to talk to Ulquiorra before I headed out to meet ichigo. However it seemed that Aizen had the same thing in mind because we both said Ulquiorra's name at the same time and knowing Aizen he probably just wanted to be nosy.

"I need to speak with him as soon as im done you may have you're turn," Aizen said to me. I glared at him for just second before muttering and headed out the door to wait. As soon as I stepped out to wait I saw Gin and all his creepy-asseness standing there with that damn smile on his face. I huffed knowing good in well that he was waiting for me to leave the room so he could talk about something.

"The fuck ya want Gin?" I asked rudely I watched as he walked closer until he was standing right in front of me.

"Now now kitty that's not the way to greet your elders ne?" Gin said as he flicked my nose. My eyebrow twitched.

"Sorry let me rephrase that", I said, "What the fuck do you want the all mighty Gin of weirdness", I said as nicely I could.

Gin chuckled "My your sarcasm amuses me so", he mused, "But anyway I heard you and Ulquiorra got in a lil argument…..care to explain hmm?" he asked curiously. As much as I didn't want to tell Gin shit about what happened yesterday but I could tell that I was making him annoyed by my attitude.

"….I really don't know myself….he totally flipped on me when I got back from hunting", I said as I scratched the back of my head nervously. It wasn't every day that I share my love issues with people.

"Did he tell you something important?" Gin asked feigning curiosity. I blushed at this remembering what Ulquiorra said to me in the room.

"_It's your fault because I love you"…_the words echoed throughout my head like a mantra…..this is fucking ridiculous.

"Y….Yah he said that he loved me", I said sheepishly, I mean I really hate doing and saying stuff like this to other people.

"Hmm really now and what did you say back to him ne?" he asked.

"I was going to explain to him what was going on but he curse me out saying to get out", I said a little bit peeved at the idea of Ulquiorra cursing me out.

"He did the same with me….but kitty I really suggest you get your predicament in order before it gets out of hand", Gin said seriously. I was just about to open my mouth when Ulquiorra came out of the meeting room mumbling under his breath. I looked over to Gin to see that he already left…..probably went back into the meeting room to get fucked my Aizen.

"Maybe I should just give up". I turn my attention to Ulquiorra he looked like someone just took his heart out his chest and threw across the room, just to get caught in a fan and flung out the window. I stopped their realizing that I was one who did that. I sighed before relaxing my nerves and put my game face on.

"Ya know I never thought that you would be the giving up type", I said from behind him. I saw his back tense up and he turned around to face me with those big emerald eyes of his.

"Grimmjow", he said softly. I gave him one of my cocky smiles before draping my arm over his shoulders I chuckled a little when I saw his face turn a bright red. It was really a sight to see that pale face of his with that red complexion.

"Can you please remove your arm from my shoulder?" Ulquiorra said. Tch the guy wasn't even looking at me for starters which didn't set right with me because I prefer to talk to people eye to eye. I took his chin in my fingers and lifted his head so he could look at me properly. I thought he would put up a fight like I knew he would do but didn't, he just stared at me with those eyes of his. He looked so…..so lost and helpless.

I couldn't do this I can't stand here and play around with Ulquiorra liked I planned to do when he's looking at me like this. I just couldn't, there's a point in life when you got to stop fucking around and get serious about things like this.

"Look Ulquiorra what you said yesterday", I started to but he stopped me with his words.

"Forget about it", he mumbled. I took all my strength not to slap this guy in the face im mean come on. All that stuff he said to me yesterday and he wants me to forget how could I possibly forget the way he talked to me, the way he raised his voice like that, and don't forget the actual things he said. Forget…yah the hell right.

"Ulquiorra look I thought about what you said yesterday** —**"Yo Grimmjow get yer ass over here yah owe me fer yesterday", Nnoitra yelled as he walked over with his moon like sword over his shoulder. For kami's sake I thought, is it fucking interrupt Grimmjow day or something.

"What do you want Nnoitra?" I growled, "Can't ya see im in the middle of something", I said obviously. Nnoitra gave me a weird look and looked over to see that Ulquiorra left. I turned around completed not seeing the raven anywhere….how the hell did he do that without making a sound.

"Well I'd be damned", I said to myself.

"You going crazy to huh?" Nnoitra questioned. I looked at him curiously, "The hell you talking about spoon?" I asked.

"Well everyone ones talking about how Ulquiorra lost his nut yesterday", he said which made me chuckle nervously.

"So it was your fault that he lost his nut?'' Nnoitra said accusingly. Why was everyone saying that, it's _entirely _my fault…..right?

"Well kind of…not really…." I said dumbly. I watched as Nnoitra sighed before walking over to me and grabbing the back of my shirt as he hauled me down the hallway.

"They hell are you doing let me go", I yelled. "Will ya shut up I can help you", Nnoitra said as he pushed the door opened that led to the training grounds. He pushed me inside and pointed his sword in my direction.

"One round will make ya forget ne?" he asked his smile reaching his ears. I know I was just talking about getting things down and not fucking around. But I just couldn't help a good fight with Nnoitra and I had a few more minutes before I had to go and meet Ichigo. So I took Pantera out and pointed it towards the other.

"Come on then", I taunted. I saw him smirk before raising his sword and bring down over my head, but I dodged to the left and kicked him in the side. I watched as he flew across the room a smirk playing on my face however it dropped when I saw him pivot off the wall with his feet and headed straight towards me.

As soon as he raised his sword I felt Ulquiorra's retisu outside the door, and I faltered a bit not really paying attention to Nnoitra.

"_It's your fault because I love you"…_ Dammit there it was again, I was knocked off my feet and into the wall close by.

"_I love you"…. _I got up on my feet and tried to focus on the fight but the for the love of kami I couldn't because of what Ulquiorra said to me.

_"Because seeing you with someone else is like having someone ripping off my wings", _

Dammit I can't stop thinking about it. I got back up to see Nnoitra waving his sword around with his chain and then he threw it. I held up Pantera to block it but it futile, Nnoitra just embedded him more into the wall.

_"I hate it; I hate feeling this way, so fucking helpless, angry, and obsessed over you",_

"Geez he really did something to fuck you up huh?" Nnoitra commented as he slung his sword over his shoulder and held out his hand. I took it and heaved myself out of the wall and shook the dry wall out of my hair.

"I can't fight you like this", he muttered as he grabbed the back of my shirt again and hauled me down the hallway…again. After a couple of minutes he dropped me in front of door, to be more specific Ulquiorra's door. I could feel Ulquiorra's retisu from the other side of the door and I could feel mine reaching out for his.

"Come get me later when you sort all yer shit out", he called out as he walked down to his own room. I never would have thought that Nnoitra would be helping me with such a thing. I got to thank him later I thought as I got to my feet, I held my hand out to knock but I hesitated. I didn't know what I was going to say exactly, I didn't want Ulquiorra flipping out on me like last time. I could tell now that he was a really emotional person but choose not to show any of them.

Aw fuck it I thought, if anything goes wrong I'll just kiss him; yah that would probably work seeing how the other was so shy around him which was cute.

With that being said I knocked on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Yah so everyone knows what going down now ahaaa. So much for privacy ne? Okay seriously once again you guys…"two minutes of your time….please review"….it won't kill yah I promise…I've tried =3<strong>

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	5. Chapter 5

_(__**A/N) **__For the people who actually read this and Fav it; thanks a ton I mean seriously and thanks a million for the people who actually take the time to review it. Yah so on to the story! =3_

I knew what I did was very cowardly of me but I just couldn't stand to see Grimmjow after Aizen was done talking to me. I started to pace my room as I sorted out all the thoughts that were racing threw my head at the moment. The only thing I could remember was the look on Grimmjow's face when he tried to talk to me. He looked so serious which doesn't fit the Sexta at all; I was so used to seeing him yelling or shouting profanity's at someone. Not having a serious/decent conversation with me of all people.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and stared at the floor. Now that I think about he looked like he was going to say that he loved me back or something, but I highly doubt that knowing his little fuck buddy Ichigo. I swear to kami if I ever see Ichigo again im going to kill him with bare hands. Just the look on his face when I have my hands around his neck, his blood all over his face, it's a thrilling sight really.

I was just about to get up and go take a shower when someone knocked on the door. I hadn't realized it until now that someone was outside my door; to be more specific it was Grimmjow, I could feel his retisu reaching out for mine. He must seriously want to talk to me but I wasn't sure if was ready to talk back. I slowly got up and headed to my door; my hand on the doorknob ready for me to open the door, but what if something goes wrongs. Like me losing my cool again or Grimmjow getting angry for the things I said and ditching him when he was trying to talk to me. You know what just screw it; if something goes wrong I'll just kiss him. Yah that's sound pretty good I thought as I opened the door to see Grimmjow with that serious look on his face again.

"Can we talk?" he asked his gaze was making me feel self-conscious for some reason. I nodded my head yes and let him in the room. I watched him as he walked in his shirt flying behind him, showing his well-toned abs. I just wanted to run my hands all over his perfect tan body, but I knew if I did that now it would be very awkward. He was sitting on one the couches that I had in the room, while I still stood by the door.

I really wished that I cleaned up the room a little before I let him in. The things I threw and knocked over form my 'little' breakdown the other day was still present in my room. The only thing I didn't trash was my bed, which was still standing up….luckily.

"So I made you do this?" I looked back over to see Grimmjow looking around my room in shock.

"…..I guess you can say," I said after a while he then look over to me with a sorry look on his face.

"Look Ulquiorra about what you said," Grimmjow started his eye contact never breaking mines. "I thought about it and I just wanted to say im sorry," he said. And I was a little taken aback and confused all at the same time.

"What are you sorry for…you didn't do anything," I replied. I know I was being a little hypocritical when I said that because I do remember saying that it was his fault for making me feel the way I felt now. But seeing his face like that all sad and distraught that I just couldn't make him feel even more terrible than he already is.

He stood up and walked over to me he took my hand in his, and couldn't help but notice how warm his hands were. I know my face is beet red right now and once again I curse my pale complexion for that. I kept my head down not wanting to meet his eye at all because if I did I would probably break down and cry.

"I made you suffer for so long even though I had the same feeling for you for who knows how long…..I just never had the guts to tell you," Grimmjow admitted as his hands crept up to my flaming cheeks.

"B...But if you liked me how come you ran off with Ichigo?" I asked a little peeved about the situation. I didn't know that Grimmjow could be so shy about something like this. But because I didn't know that I would of thought he would just confront it like he did with everything else; obviously I was wrong.

"Because I needed someone else to get you out of my mind," Grimmjow replied as he rubbed his thumb over my cheek.

"Y….You thought about me?" I asked a little shocked. I took the chance to look him in the eye and all I saw was sad blue eyes.

"Almost every day Ulquiorra…..I love you," Grimmjow said his blue eyes gazing at me with so much intensity that it felt like he could melt my face off or something. When he said he loved me I think something clicked inside me and I just wanted to fling my arms around Grimmjow and kiss him, but I kept my cool.

"Do….y…you mean it?" I asked just to make sure he was telling the truth I didn't want to end up with a broken heart. He gave me one of his smirks before leaning down and kissing me right on the lips. He pried them apart with his tongue and kissed me harder. I don't know about you guys but Grimmjow could kiss….and I mean kiss. God I can't tell you how bad I wanted to kiss this man and he's doing it now, tongue and all.

He broke apart but laid his head against mine, "Of course I do," he whispered. I looked up and I saw the fierce loving look in his eyes. Oh great I thought as tears started to form behind my eyes, it's one thing to tell Grimmjow off and its' another to start crying in front of him. I told myself that I would not cry but that wasn't really working right now.

**-Grimmjow- **

Holy shit I didn't know what to do, after I kissed him he crying his eyes out. Aw fuck what the hell am I supposed to do, I mean I was doing well in the beginning right? I confessed to him, told him I thought about him, and I _kissed _him…but he's crying. Okay I don't know if you guys know this or not, but im not good with consulting people especially in an emotional situation like this at all. I could always just ask him what's wrong but I really don't trust my voice at this point. So I did something else I picked him up and carried him to his bed. I laid him down and crawled on top of him, his tear-filled emerald eyes looking up at me with confusion. I leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips while my hands unzipped his jacket down.

"Don't cry," I whispered against his lips as my hands caress his stomach. I think I said the right thing because instantly stopped and just stared at me. I was glad he stopped I don't think I could take seeing Ulquiorra cry especially if im the one who made him start in the first place.

"I….I couldn't help it," he said quietly he averted his eyes so he was looking directly at me. I always thought that Ulquiorra was cute but this…this just proves at how self-conscious and shy he was. This in my book makes him adorably cute. "I cry the most….when I'm happy," he said after a minute. I looked down to see him staring right at me, more tears building behind those beautiful eyes.

"There's another way to express your happiness," I said as kissed him again, "Do you want me to show you how?" I said against his lips.

"As longs as it's you," he whispered. When I heard this my heart nearly fell out of my chest. I can finally show how much I love him, how much I cared for him this entire time. I kissed him again before trailing down to his chest and I didn't hesitate to play his nipples which were already hard. I sucked on them and listened to Ulquiorra's breathing start pick up. This was good thing I was getting him excited and that's what I wanted.

As my mouth worked on his nipples my hands traveled down to his hakama and pulling the sash so that it was loose. Leaving his nipples for now I kissed his stomach, then his navel and when I did that I heard a long groan from Ulquiorra. Looking up I saw his face red, his lips parted breathing heavily, and his half-lidded eyes staring down at me.

"I think I just found a good little spot," I teased as I rounded his navel with my tongue while my hands touched the inside of his thighs.

"Mmph,"

I looked up again to see Ulquiorra covering his mouth trying to stop the moans that were coming out his mouth. I slowly worked my way back to his face, I moved his arms and pinned them above his head.

"Let me hear you," I said huskily as I kissed his neck and worked my way up to his ear and bit it lightly.

"Ah….mm,"

"That's better," I said as I sat back up and moved down in between his legs. I moved his hakama down further and watched his cock spring free. I was pretty impressed at how slender and long he was, but I wasn't complaining. I traced his thigh with my finger slowly, purposely avoiding his member which was overflowing with pre-cum.

"….Grimmjow…s…stop teasing," Ulquiorra whined.

**-Ulquiorra- **

This is wonderful, so wonderful. To have Grimmjow with me and doing the things he's doing to me now. I couldn't tell how many times I masturbated and called out Grimmjow's name as I came all over my hands. All the fantasies were finally coming true, all the things I wanted to happen is happening now. I was so happy, so very happy. My eyes went down to the blue hair that was in between my legs, I felt his tongue on in the tip of my cock and I nearly lost it. My hands found its way in his hair and pushed down, encouraging him to go further down.

"Ahh…..faster..," I cried a little too loud. I really don't like being to vocal during something like this, but the way Grimmjow sucked and bobbed his head around my cock. All self-restraint in my voice completed flew out the window. My grip in his hair got tighter when I felt myself coming close, but then he pulled off.

"Ah…w…why'd you stop?" I asked breathlessly as I looked up to him, his hair was all messed up thanks to me, and his blue eyes were filled with lust and want. At that moment I wanted him inside me, I couldn't wait anymore I wanted this for so long…..so damn long. This is where my body is on sex auto-pilot….if that's possible. I fully took my jacket off and got on all four with my ass high in the air, I really wish I could see Grimmjow's face when I did this.

U….Ulquiorra**—**"Please Grimmjow", I moaned.

**-Grimmjow- **

When I pulled away from Ulquiorra's throbbing cock I didn't expect to take things further than just giving him a blowjob and some kisses here and there. But obviously he had other things in mind, because he turned around and held his ass up high in the air in my face. I nearly fell over at the sight of it….seriously; his hole was red and twitching, it was pretty inviting I say. I was going to say something but he cut me off….he was begging. The Ulquiorra, the fucking fourth espada was begging to me; now listen I bet if anybody else in this castle could see Ulquiorra right now, they wouldn't even think twice about fucking him into oblivion.

However there was nobody in that room but I and I didn't want to take advantage of Ulquiorra like that. So just to be on the safe side I asked if he was sure, he turned his head on his pillow so he could look at me from the corner of his eyes.

"As longs as it's you," he said softly. I only smiled at this….As longs as it's me huh?

**Yah I decided to end it like that, because im not sure if I want to do a sex scene or not. I gotta think about. So um did I do a good job on all emotional parts, because I been working on all the expression and the explaining…yah know. But hey im trying right =T**

**ReViEw! Please =3**

**Love U Ulquiorra **


	6. Chapter 6

_Ah jeez sorry for all the late updating on this story I was real busy with my other one, but no worries here we go._

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

After I heard Ulquiorra say those words I felt my whole body tingle, he was giving me permission to fuck him; and who was I to object to my superiors? My finger found its way to his hole and slipped a finger inside of him. It was surprisingly easy to push through; he was already so wet right here it was pretty amazing. Suddenly a question popped in my head.

"Ulquiorra?" I started. He turned his face so he could look at me from the corner of his eyes. I pushed in another finger scissoring him with ease.

"Having you been touching yourself down here?" I asked a sly smile appeared on my face when I saw his face blush even harder.

"I….I w…well…" I don't know about you guys but this was the most adorable thing I ever seen. I really wish you could see the look on his face right now, it just too cute. Taking my fingers out I sat back on my feet and flipped Ulquiorra over on his back, if I wanted to fuck him I wanted to see his face when I do it.

I crawled back over him, trapping him between the bed and myself. I brushed the hair out his face with my hand; leaning down I kissed him as my hard cock slowly entered him. I saw his face scrunch up in pleasure, his breath hitched in his throat, his thin arms coming up to wrap around my neck pulling me closer.

"Grimmjow…," he drawled out in my ear. He was looking at me with those big emerald eyes of his, just begging me, pleading me to fuck him; like I said before, who was I to go against my superiors orders? So I started to move my pace slow but forceful, I wanted our first time to be perfect I didn't want to be too rough and scare him off.

"….der". I barley heard because of mind thinking of too much things. "H…..Harder," Ulquiorra begged his legs wrapping around my waist, pushing me inside him deeper and when that happened he let out a long drawled groan.

"Are you sure?" I asked just making sure he was completely fine with it, because I could just let my animal instinct take over and that would just be the end of it.

"Y….Yes…please now," he pleaded his legs holding me a little tighter than before. I gave him a smirk before lifting him up into my lap, impaling him on my hard cock. The look on his face was priceless; I really wish I had a camera so I could take a picture of it. I pulled him close his chin resting on my shoulder as I pounded into that sweet petite body of his.

"Aha…..more Grimm…..God!" Ulquiorra cried as his hands found its way into my hair, pulling slightly. I had my arms around his waist guiding him down on my cock; it was amazing how tight he was despite him being so stretched. But that's thing I like about Ulquiorra you would think he'd be all loose because of what he did to himself. However he was tight as a virgin, and I had no problem with that; actually I was pretty glad that I'm the one who's taking it. Ulquiorra's legs tighten around my waist as his cries got louder, the sounds skin against skin was making me losing control. I held Ulquiorra tighter to myself trying not to completely lose my cool.

**-Ulquiorra—**

This was truly an amazing thing. Grimmjow was inside me and it felt wonderful oh so wonderful, I could tell by the way he was holding me that he was about to cum. I was barely hanging on myself with every thrust Grimmjow gave I was nearing my end I could feel it. I felt his hands find its way to my member, teasing the head and making me toss my head back in pleasure. He started to stroke me slowly, torturing me to no end.

"S…..Stop…..teasing," I stuttered. Grimmjow just looked at me and smiled before thrusting faster and much harder than before. His hands picking up the pace, I lifted my head back up and kissed Grimmjow deeply, my tongue weaving its way inside his mouth. My arms holding him tighter against me as he slammed that beautiful cock of his into me, and with the final thrust I came all over his stomach. I felt Grimmjow come inside me, it felt good, it felt like we were finally connected.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow whispered in my ear, my whole body shuddered just by the sound of his voice.

"I love you," I say softly before closing my eyes, I felt my arms start to fall from his broad shoulders. All these emotions I was feeling was very overwhelming and that's what probably caused me to fall asleep just like that.

**-Grimmjow- **

As soon as I felt his arms falling of my shoulder I laid him down on the bed so he could sleep, he had the most peaceful and satisfied look on his face I ever seen. I guess this really meant a lot to him than he thought; I carefully pulled out of him and went to the bathroom to get a towel to clean him up. It wasn't till after I was done cleaning him up that I just realized something….I was to supposed to meet up with Ichigo and explain all this shit that was going on. I walked out the room quickly, making sure to close the door quietly so I wouldn't wake up my new found lover. Walking into the hallway I made my way to the entrance of the castle so I could go from there and to the forest. However when I passed one of Aizen's throne I saw a flash of orange.

Retracing my step for a second I looked inside the room to see Ichigo speaking with Aizen himself. What the hell was going on here, why is Ichigo here, why hasn't Aizen blown his head off yet, and why the hell is Ichigo here…wait I already said that? But still what the fuck is going on around here.

"Grimmjow would you like to join us?" Aizen asked. All the color from my face drained, I knew I couldn't hide my retesu that well but was I that bad. I willed my legs to work as I opened the door and walked inside; the first thing I noticed was Ichigo's outfit, he was wearing what an espada would usually wear, his sword still tied to his back with a black sash. But the one thing I really noticed was the number zero tattooed on the left side of his neck.

"Would you be so kind to show our newest espada around the castle?" Aizen asked. I would have told to get somebody else to that shit, but the look on Aizen's face, its either I do it or get killed and dying was not on my list today. I looked back over to Ichigo who slowly walked towards me a smile on his face; he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey kitty-Kat," he purred into my ear. I knew this was wrong but my whole body shivered at his voice, I mean you couldn't blame me. Ichigo had this demanding almost controlling voice and it always made me weak in the knees. He walked past me and into the hallway his hips swaying slightly, this is going to be a serious problem I thought.

I just made up with Ulquiorra and everything seemed to be okay, but then Aizen went and pulled this shit. Ichigo was now part of the espada which mean he's going to be living here and that was bad…..really bad. How in hell was I supposed to explain this to Ulquiorra…..how am I supposed to explain Ulquiorra to Ichigo.

This is some serious fucked up mess…

Review you guys… 3 again sorry for the lateness.

Love U Ulquiorra


	7. Chapter 7

**-Ulquiorra- **

Finally waking up I turned in my bed expecting Grimmjow to be there but he wasn't. Blinking the sleep away I sighed before getting out my bed and heading in the bathroom to take a shower. As ducked my head under the water my mind went back to what happened earlier today. Grimmjow and I are finally together after all this time my one-sided love was returned. I felt my face go hot when all the things we together in bed came to mind. A smile came to my lips, you think someone like Grimmjow would be rough but he was pretty gentle with me and didn't mind at all. I stepped out of the bathroom and wrapped a towel around my waist as I headed out the door. Once I had my clothes on I looked over to the window, the crescent moon shining in the black sky.

Sighing again I looked around my room that was still completely trashed so I decided to clean it up. I wouldn't want to have Grimmjow over again and my room was a mess. I just picking up the rest of the broken glass off the ground when I felt Grimmjow's retisu outside my door and to say that I didn't get excited would be a lie. With a smile on my face threw away the rest of the glass and headed over to the door; my hand on the door knob I stopped abruptly, someone else was with him.

**-Grimmjow- **

This has to be the most fucking awkward I have ever been in, I mean I just found out that Ichigo is now an official espada and I was to show him around the castle. It's bad enough that I didn't meet up with him in the first place and come to find out that he's going to be living here. I was walking beside him in the long hallway were all the rooms were, I showed him most of the castle and he hasn't said anything to me at all throughout the whole tour which worried my greatly. We just past Nnoitra's room and then he suddenly stopped, looking over to him I saw him staring at me with hard brown eyes.

"W….What?" I asked his glare kind of making me nervous. A smile worked his way to his lips as he walked forward and backed me up into the wall. His slammed against the wall behind my head and instantly averted my eyes somewhere other than his.

"Where you earlier today?" he asked lowly, I could just tell by the sound of his voice that he was pissed off because I didn't show up.

Turning my head to the side I said, "I was busy with a mission," I lied. He was silent for a good minute; he then grabbed my chin forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Really now?" Ichigo drawled out his thumb running over my cheek. I tried really hard to not lean into his touch like I would usually do when he would caress me like this. He chuckle at me his thumb going over the bottom of my lip and that's where I drew the line.

Yanking my chin from his fingers I shoved him off me, "Listen and listen well, we…meaning us, are nothing okay," I stated boldly, "I want nothing to do with you, I have somebody else," I said. Taking a chance to look Ichigo in the face I could tell that he was seriously pissed off, his arms crossed over his chest in an irritated manner.

"Really and who might that be?" He cockily asked. I was just about to open my mouth when I felt something move behind my back, then I lost my balance and fell backwards.

"That would be me." Grimmjow let his head fall back to see Ulquiorra glaring over at Ichigo. Said person just snorted before walking away and down the rest of the hallway. After a minute I felt Ulquiorra's gaze on me and I reluctantly got off the ground, not to happy that Ulquiorra had to find out like that. So I tried my best to make this awkward moment a little more…..not awkward. Rubbing the back of my neck I stared at Ulquiorra.

"Funny thing happened today," I started a nervous smile on my face. Ulquiorra just looked at me with an empty glare.

"Really?" he questioned sarcasm dripping from his words. He leaned against the doorframe his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well earlier when we were…uh…..in bed I was supposed to be meeting Ichigo," I started, "But I forgot , so after we were done I was going to go talk to him," I said.

"About what exactly?" he asked me his eyes narrowing a bit.

"Talk about us," I said, "But its fine now, he knows that im with you," I stated.

"Uh-huh….and why is here again," Ulquiorra asked his voice a little darker than it should be….in my opinion.

Sighing I explained what happened after I left his room and that I saw Ichigo talking to Aizen. Also the fact that Aizen made me give the brat a tour of the entire castle…..the prick.

**-Ulquiorra- **

I opened the door to see the very person that I wanted to kill so badly and to make it worst he was talking to Grimmjow. I looked down at Grimmjow with a glare wondering why he was talking to this trash that was outside my door. I heard what Ichigo said being the little cocky bastard that he is; I bet he purposely stopped in front of my door. After watching Ichigo stalk down the hallway I looked over to Grimmjow who staring over at me.

"Funny thing happened today," he said to me. I listened to what Grimmjow had to say and why Ichigo was apart of espada all of sudden. Sighing I walked toward Grimmjow and wrapping my arms around his neck, I could tell that he was a bit startled by my actions.

"You do know were in public right?" Grimmjow asked me. I looked up at him and smiled, reaching on my tiptoes I kissed him on the lips.

"Im highly aware of that," I whispered against his lips. Grimmjow chuckled at me before pushing me back into the room and towards my bed. By the look on his face and the slight bulge in his pants I could tell that it was about to get hot and real quick.

But I wasn't complaining.

**Okay so im sorry that the chapter is short but this all I could do for right now, because of everything going on around over here.**

**Oh I just want to thank anime-lover890 for favoring most of my stories lately! **

**Love U Ulquiorra **


	8. Chapter 8

**-Grimmjow- **

I woke up the next morning in Ulquiorra's bed bare as the day I was born. I was on my back with Ulquiorra laying half-way on my chest his arms wrapped around my neck tightly. I looked down too see him still asleep his face relaxed, I watched in amusement as his nose scrunched up cutely, his eyebrows furrowing together. I really wish I knew what he was dreaming to make him look so adorable like that. I felt his arms fall from my neck to my waist, hugging it tightly, I laid my chin on the top of his head and held him against my chest; falling asleep again.

I woke up not too long after that in the bed by myself, rubbing the sleep out my eyes I looked around to see Ulquiorra sitting at his desk across the room. Being the sly cat I am I slid out the bed and silently worked my way toward his chair, once I was behind him my arms reached out to grab him. I could see that he was startled because he dropped his pen in surprise. I chuckled at this it was rare to see the fourth so caught off guard like that, and to see those emerald eyes get big in surprised was cute.

"Do you mind?" he asked me looking at me from the corner of eye. I just smirked before nuzzling his neck, bringing my teeth into play making him squirm under me a little. He leaned further back into his chair so I could cuddle him more.

"Mmm…..Grimmjow," he breathed. My breath hitched in my throat at the sound of his voice, I spun his chair around so he was facing me; leaning my hands on the arm rest of the chair I leaned down and kissed him deeply, my tongue slithering into his mouth. His arms soon found their way around my neck bringing me closer. I found it pretty funny at how Ulquiorra can change moods so quickly, at first he was in his serious mood trying to get his work done and now he was pretty much jell- o in my hands.

"G….Grimmjow," Ulquiorra whined as he broke the kiss, his eyes down cast at the little problem he was sporting.

"Want me to fix that?" I purred into his ear as my hands palmed his erection through his hakama, I smiled when he started to bite his lip. It was always a dead giveaway for when he really wanted something, learning that from last night. Sliding down on my knees I slowly started to undo the sash and pulling his hakama down, his member springing free. I traced my finger from the head and all the way down enjoying the moans I was getting from him.

"G….Grimmjow come on," Ulquiorra cried as he bit his lip harder, I smiled again before flicking my tongue over the head lapping up all the pre-cum. I swirled my tongue around the head before taking him whole in my mouth, my hands finding its way to his balls and grabbing them gently making him cry out. I felt his hands in my hair, gripping it tightly so he wouldn't lose the control I knew he was trying to keep in check.

"F….Faster," came a weak moan; I looked up seeing Ulquiorra staring dead at me, his face all red, and his eyes a little watery from the intense pleasure I was sure he was feeling right now. Doing what he asked me to do and started to bob my head a little faster making him squirm again. He gave one last cry before he came; my head was jerked back (courtesy of Ulquiorra scratching the fuck out my scalp). I saw him look down to me with an apologetic look on his face. Probably because he just came all over my cheek, he looked pretty hot from where I was looking but I could tell that he wasn't thinking the same just by the look on his face.

"I'm so s…..sorry," he shrieked after realizing what he'd done, "I didn't m….mean to," he added.

I gave him one of my smiles, "Its fine Ulquiorra really," I said getting up and walking towards the bathroom with him close behind.

I wiped the rest of his cum of my face with a towel but I stopped when I saw Ulquiorra's face. He looked like he was about to burst into tears; walking over to him I wrapped my arms around him tightly, swaying our bodies back in forth slowly.

"I said it was fine you were just caught up in the moment, its okay," I stated as I rested my forehead against his.

"I….It's not that….It's**—**there's was a knock at the door, Ulquiorra turned his head to look out into the room sighing he fixed his hakama and walked over. I threw the towel in the basket and walked back out into the room to see Ulquiorra with a pissed off look on his face.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I have to go meet with Aizen for some mission," he said but I swear it sounded like a whine to me.

"Hmm it's fine you might as well go ahead before you piss him off," I said dismissively.

"B…But what about?" he started as he looked down from my face to my crotch. It took me good minute to figure out that I was still hard as a rock…..how can I not noticed that? Then I looked back up to Ulquiorra who looked like he was going to jump me at any minute.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it….go ahead," I said. He gave me one last look before walking briskly out the door. Sighing I look at my little problem that was going on in my lap right now, sighing again I un-did the sash to my hakama and pulled it down. He hoped Aizen wouldn't be a bastard and send Ulquiorra on some long as mission, because as soon as he gets back they were going to fuck. Lying against the headboard I played with my head for a while, thinking lewd things about Ulquiorra.

"God this feels good," I murmured to myself.

"So naughty," came a voice from the door, my head snapped up to see none other than Ichigo…..the one person he didn't want around at a time like this.

**Holy curse word, im sorry for all this lateness, I can't even explain to you guys how busy I was the past couple of weeks. But im going to try to keep the updates frequent….hopefully. So im not dead or anything, just….busy.**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	9. Chapter 9

_Aha…um yah im pretty sure I already said sorry for all the lateness but I felt the need to say it again so….sorry for the lateness. And another thing I never and I mean never like Grimmjow being the submissive one, however there's going to be some moments when he is because of a certain berry, just for yall to know._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**-Ulquiorra- **

I was standing in one of Aizen's many throne rooms waiting for the person who summoned him there to arrive. People may think that I respect Aizen so much, and that I have so much loyalty for him when really I don't give a rat-ass about him. The bastard was twisted in the head, but of course I don't go around telling everybody like a certain panther. As I stand there (still waiting) I just can't help but think of Grimmjow and how he's is all mine….finally.

**-Grimmjow—**

Fucking great just what I need right now I though; as I looked up to see Ichigo stalking towards me with a hungry look in his eyes. I moved as far away from him without falling completely off the bed, I watched him as he climbed onto the bed, crawling towards me with that sinister smile on his face.

"Need some help with that?" he drawled out his eyes glued to mines but his hands sneaking towards my erection.

"No….no I don't," I said swallowing thickly my eyes never leaving his for a second. Ichigo chuckled before grabbing my feet and pulling me towards him so he was in between my legs.

"Ichigo get the fuck off me," I said lowly trying to wiggle myself from his grip that he had on my hips.

"Now….now Grimmjow did Ulquiorra leave you in such a condition…so cruel?" he said with a smirk.

"No he didn't….Aizen called for him," I stated coolly as I tried to get away from him again, but he just gripped my hips tighter.

"Too bad your little pet can't pleasure like I can huh?" Ichigo asked snidely, one if his hands slowly fisting my erection, the other still holding me down. I will never admit this to anybody but ichigo is a master with his hands, I don't know what it is but he gives the best hands jobs ever. And that being said you really can't blame me for enjoying it.

"Seems you still like it huh?" he whispered into my ear, biting it softly. To say that I didn't like it would be a lie I mean really he had some magic hands. Tilting my head back I groaned in pleasure while he fondled my balls, his tongue trailing my neck. God this was heaven I thought I turned my head to the side, my nose hitting the edge of a pillow; I inhaled deeply and the smell of Ulquiorra hit my senses therefor knocking some shit into me and realize what the hell I was doing…or what I was allowing to happen. Just when I was about yank myself away from him, I saw black dot's in my vision as came all over Ichigo's skillful hands. I closed my eyes for minute just basking in the afterglow; Ichigo's lips were ghosting over mines, I could feel his breath on my face. And as soon as it appears it was gone, confused I opened my eyes to see Ichigo walking out the door that smile on his face.

"Let's keep this our little secret hmm?" Ichigo said before walking out the room, leaving me there still lying on the bed….Ulquiorra's bed.

**-World of the Living—**

That damn bastard I thought as I walked around in a building these people call a store. Aizen asked me to come all the way out here to get him some tea…..fucking tea. I thought it was going to be something important, but no I was sent to go get his fix, because im pretty sure it's the tea that makes him a freaking lunatic.

I really don't like coming down here, everything is to….different like the people. These humans are so weird, sighing for the millionth time today I gave the girl the tea. Grazing my hand with hers she blushed but hid with her rusty orange hair. As she pushed the buttons into the machine I couldn't help but be a little unnerved at the way she acted. All giggly and smiley it was really annoying, im glad that I have Grimmjow because I really couldn't stand it if he acted this kind of way…..probably would of killed him on the spot.

"U…um….h…hear you g…go," she said handing over the bag to me. I looked at her with a blank expression and took the bag from her hand. I walked out the store and back to the park where I made the Garganta; although he hates this place he admired the sky here. It was filled with stars and the moon was so much brighter than the one in Hueco Mundo, he looked at the sky again before opening another Garganta and walking through.

Once back at the castle he walked back to Aizen's throne room to give him the tea. I opened the door and walked in, I wasn't surprised that Aizen wasn't there. I mentally rolled my eyes as I looked around the big room, I can't just leave the tea on the table because Aizen told me to hand it to him as soon as I got back. However since the fucker isn't there he couldn't, and being the oh so loyal espada he could not just disobey a direct order.

"…A….Aizen….fuck!" I turned towards the throne where the noises were coming from; being curios I walked towards it and looked behind. There was a huge velvet curtain; I moved the curtain to the side to see an opening, well more like a tunnel. Even more curious he walked down the tunnel the sounds getting louder.

"Harder….Aizen-…Sama!"…Oh god I thought as I dropped the bag on the ground, there is things in the world that people aren't meant to see and this is definitely one of them. I walked briskly out the tunnel and out the room with another glance back, to hell with loyalty I thought as I walked back to my room. It's one thing that I just saw Aizen screwing Gin into the mattress, it's another thing that I got off from it.

Rubbing my eyes to get that picture out of my head I walked back to my room and hoped that Grimmjow was still there. Opening the door to the room I looked over to my bed to see Grimmjow asleep, his body splayed out. Just looking at him was getting me hard and he wasn't even doing anything, that's just how hot he is. Taking my sandals off I crawled over to my bed and on top of him, I pushed his jacket off; looking at his tan chest. I leaned forward to his neck sucking lightly, my hands finding its way into his ocean blue hair. I trailed my tongue from his neck and up to his jaw then to his lips, which I pried opened up.

"Mm…what the," Grimmjow started as he opened his eyes. I sat up straddling him; I waited for him to fully wake up so we can really get on with this.

"Ulquiorra? I thought you were on a mission?" Grimmjow stated as he rubbed his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling his chest.

"Aizen wanted me to go get tea," I said boringly. Grimmjow noticed at how red the others face was, and he was pretty sure something was poking against his thigh.

"That bastard sent you all the way to the World of The Living to get tea?" Grimmjow growled.

"Yep sure did," I mumbled. Grimmjow brows went up in confusion, "So what caused you to get such a hard on?" he asked. I lifted my head so I could see Grimmjow's face, the look of confusion written all over his face.

"Uh I had to go to the throne room and give Aizen his tea as soon as I got it," I said my face growing hotter.

"And?" Grimmjow drawled out as he motioned for me to continue. "And I saw Aizen screwing Gin," I said my face scrunching up. Looking up I saw Grimmjow with a sly smirk on his face, and then he started to laugh; it was a nice deep laugh and it made my heart flutter.

"I knew Aizen was fucking Gin!" he exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh at how Grimmjow's face lit up when he was excited about something. It was like his whole face glowed when he did; it was cute, sexy even.

"So that's why you're so damn horny hmm," Grimmjow purred as he propped himself up on his elbows, my face turned a dark red.

Grimmjow flipped me over so he was on top, and somehow took my pants and shirt off while doing so. He slid his finger from my lips and down to my chest, he circled around my nipple purposely not touch it directly.

"Mm maybe," I breathed. Grimmjow chuckled and ran his hands through my hair lovingly. I looked up at Grimmjow pleadingly, wanting him to do something more useful with those fingers. My legs wrapped around his waist pulling him against me.

"Grimmjow please no foreplay…just," I breathed as I bit my lip.

"Are you sure you don't want to have a little fun?" Grimmjow asked one of his fingers probing my entrance.

I bit my lip harder, "Please Grimmjow…..I need you," I whispered seductively. That seemed to do the trick because Grimmjow licked his lips and raised my legs over his shoulder. My head fell back against the pillow as he entered me with all his hugeness. My arms wrapped around his shoulder and brought him down for a heated kiss as he started to thrust inside me. My tongue battling with his, his thrust hard and fast…..just the way I like it.

"Y….Yes mmm Grimm," I cried as his movement became more animalistic, wouldn't be surprised since he is a panther. I started to bite my lip again this was so good, the way Grimmjow holds me, and tells me how cute I am, it all made my heart flutter.

"I love you," Grimmjow grounded out as he kissed the side of my neck, his hands fisting my erection. I was in so much pleasure it was incredible, the sound of skin, the moan and groan was all arousing it was killing all my senses. Grimmjow found his way to my lips, sucking my tongue into his mouth; moaning I turned my head to the side, biting my lip for the third time.

"You're about to cum aren't you?" Grimmjow purred in my ear as he angled his hips, hitting my prostate dead on.

"Ahh….ahh….yes…so close," I moaned.

"Hmmm how close?" Grimmjow teased as he bit my ear making me cry out again.

"…**so close**," I whined and not a second later did I come all over our stomach a scream ripping through my throat. Grimmjow buried his face in my neck as he came inside me with a low growl of pleasure. We just laid there on the bed in each other's arms but after a while I was started to get irritated because of the stickiness of our bodies.

"Mm Grimmjow we need to take a shower," I said softly as pushed him away gently and worked my way off the bed. Looking back over my shoulder I watched as Grimmjow went from my face then down to my ass.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked as I walked into the bathroom with Grimmjow close behind, before I could even get into the shower he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh I'll be coming alright," he growled lowly in my ear, making my body shiver in delight. I turned around and kissed him deeply, another round wouldn't hurt.

**Yay! I finally typed up a chapter that is over 1,000 words…..so proud of my-self. Okay nothing really happened in this chapter but I assure you there will be drama to come (hah get it com) that was a joke people. But anyway since I worked oh so hard on this all day….and yes I mean all day**

**Please ReViEw! I'd appreciate it if ya do**

**Love U Ulquiorra **


End file.
